Cause He is the truth
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Everyone is growing up, including Huey and Jazmine. She hopes to confess her feelings to the young revolutionary but with his cold personality how could she? HueyxJazmine! Rated T for language


**Ok, one thing you should know about me, I absolutely love the boondocks! And I HEART Huey and Jazmine! They're so effing cute together. So this is a lil oneshot coming straight off the top of my head. Risky, right? Yeah I know. Lol. Hope u enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Huey!" A 17 year old Jazmine called. The young revolutionary turned around with that infamous scowl still on his face. Jazmine pouted.

"Come on, Huey! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"...Maybe..."

Jazmine beamed and instantly wrapped her arms around Huey. "Huey, it's our senior year and then it's off to college. Will we still be best friends?"

Huey didn't even have to think about it. "No."

Jazmine pushed away and looked into those wine colored eyes.

"N-No?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"No." Huey repeated. The young mulatto burst into tears running away as fast as she could away from Huey. He walked back home with his hands in his pockets only to be greeted by Riley and Cindy making out in the living room.

"Aye, nigga! Ain't you supposed to be wit Jazmine right now?"

"No." It was the one word that Huey didn't have a problem with saying. He trudged himself upstairs and went to bed.

_The next day..._

Huey awoke to a loud beeping sound. "What the hell?" He said groggily. He looked all around and saw that it was a text from Caesar.

**Yo Huey! We goin to the club tonite, there's a senior throwin this big ass party and it's supposed to be crazy! Riley, Cindy, Angie, Cairo, Olivia, and Jazmine are down. How bout u? Hit me up nigga!**

Huey sighed and replied Ok. The fact that Jazmine was going made no difference to him. At least that's what he repeated in his head until he actually believed it. He walked downstairs and saw that the living room was completely trashed, thanks to Riley, Cindy, and Thugnificent who spent the whole night eating pizza and drinking soda until they all passed out. A pissed off Huey freeman walked over to Riley and woke him up in a very brotherly way. A punch in the face.

"Damn nigga! What the hell is wrong wit you?"

"This place looks like shit. Clean it up."

"Nigga, I's be young reezy! You clean it up bitch! Or better yet, get yo lil hoe Jaz-" Riley stopped short when Huey pulled out his sword and pointed it straight to Riley's neck.

"Call her a hoe again, and I will kill you." he stated. Riley nodded and started to clean up. Huey walked away, shaking his head. _Niggas..._

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Cindy, you're a senior and Riley's a junior. You're not even in the same grade!" Jazmine giggled.

"You think I care? He may be a dumbass with all that thug bullshit, but he's really sweet. He airbrushed this t-shirt for me." Cindy said pointing down. It was actually really good. It read Cid-reezy in graffiti words with a gold crown on top of the C.

Jazmine smiled. "Well, it seems like you really like him. Go for it."

Cindy snickered. "Speaking of like, why didn't you tell me you were all over Huey's dick?"

"H-Huh?"

"I'm just playin. But girrrrrrrl, I know you got it bad for the boy."

Jazmine sighed, she was so right. "I do, but he doesn't feel the same way. I asked him if we would still be friends during the school year and through college and he just said flat out no. He didn't even think about it...asshole."

"Calm down girl. He's probably frontin cause he don't wanna look like a lovestruck idiot. But let me tell you somethin, that boy won't look at another girl tonight!"

Jazmine had a puzzled look on her face. "Why?"

"Cuz when I'm through with you, you're gonna look like fuckin royalty! Huey won't be able to resist!" Cindy exclaimed with a smile on her face.

8&8&8&8&8&8&

Huey threw on his wifebeater and threw on a black button down over it. He put on his dark denim jeans with a pair of black tims.

"Yo Riley! If you don't wanna get yo ass left, bring yo ass!" Huey yelled.

"Aight nigga! Damn! I'm comin!" Riley yelled back. He ran down the stairs and had on something Riley would wear. Black baggy jeans, a blood red scarface shirt and red tims.

"Let's go get crunk nigga!" Riley yelled smiling. Huey rolled his eyes and they were off.

8&8&8&8&8&8&

Caesar, Cairo, Angie, Olivia, Cindy and Jazmine were waiting on the Freeman brothers.

"Yo Caesar is this place supposed to be crunk or what?"

"Don't worry man, I know Chi-town is the best but this place is crazy!"

"Thanks for bringing me Cairo." Angie said, kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you, baby." Cairo replied before kissing her lips.

Olivia felt out of place as Cairo and Angie started making out. She looked towards Caesar and sighed.

"Caesar?"

"What up, 'Liv?"

"Thanks for bringing me." She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome beautiful."

Jazmine sighed in annoyance at the lovey doveyness going on around her. _Why can't Huey be like this?_ And as soon as that thought entered her mind, a black escalade pulled up and out stepped Huey and Riley.

"Yo what up niggas?" Riley called out. He noticed Cindy and ran right by her side.

"What up sexy?" He said before kissing her. Jazmine smiled and looked at Huey who was staring dead at her. She looked down at her outfit and silently thanked Cindy. Jazmine wore a light pink tanks that ended right above her belly button and hugged her curvy torso. Along with that, she wore a pair of black skinny jeans and heels.

"Hey Huey." She said softly, hoping the night would conceal her blush.

"Hey."

"Yo Huey! Where you get dat escalade from nigga?" Cairo yelled in shock.

"It's mine." Riley said.

"What the fuck?" Angie, Caesar, Cairo, and Olivia yelled.

"It's true. Riley had this who fundraiser set up when he was eight, he made enough money to buy it. He just saved it until last week."

"Wow." Caesar said. Cairo nodded.

"That's cause Young Reezy get dat guap nigga!"

Huey rolled his eyes and stood next to Jazmine who was trying to contain herself.

"Can we go in already?" He said annoyed. Everyone said yes and in they went. Inside the club, was absolute chaos, which was perfect for the group that just walked in.

"Yo, anyone that wants wants to rock the mic, come up to the stage now!" The DJ yelled to the crowd. _Here I go..._

"Hey guys, I'm gonna do it." Jazmine said. Huey raised an eyebrow.

"You can sing?"

"I don't know can I?" And Jazmine left him with that rhetorical question as she sauntered onto the stage.

"This goes out to a certain someone who is very special to me. DJ, gimme a slow one..." And Jazmine started to sing.

_Let me tell you why I love him_

_Cause he is the truth  
__Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly because  
His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie no_

_I remember the very first day that I saw him  
I found myself immediately intrigued by him  
It's almost like I knew this man from another life  
Like back then maybe I was his husband maybe he was my wife  
And even,things I don't like about him are fine with me  
Cause it's not hard for me to understand him cause he's so much like me  
And it's truly my pleasure to share his company  
And I know that it's God's gift to breathe  
The air he breathes_

_Chorus:  
Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly because  
His light it shines so bright I wouldn't lie (no)ohhhhhhhhh!_

_How can the same man that makes me so mad  
Do you know what he did-(Spoken)  
__Turn right around and kiss me so soft  
Girl do you know what he did-(Spoken)  
If he ever left me I wouldn't even be sad no  
Cause there's a blessin' in every lesson  
And I'm glad that I knew him at all_

_Cause he is the truth  
Said he is so real  
And I love the way that he makes me feel  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly because  
His light it shines so bright no_

_I love the way he speaks  
I love the way he thinks  
I love the way that he treats his mama  
I love that gap in between his teeth  
I love him in every way that a woman can love a man  
From personal to universal but most of all  
It's unconditional_

_You know what I'm talking about-(Spoken)  
That's the way I feel  
And I always will-(Spoken)_

_There ain't no substitute for the truth  
Either it is or isn't  
__(Cause he is the truth)  
You see the truth it needs no proof  
Either it is or it isn't  
(Cause he is the truth)  
Now you know the truth by the way it feels  
And if I am a reflection of him then I must be fly  
Because he is, yes he is  
I wonder does he know _

The crowd roared! Jazmine did totally great! But all she was concerned with was how Huey thought about it. She joined her friends and smiled at their compliments.

"You did awesome!" Angie and Olivia yelled over the booming music.

"You rocked dat shit!" Caesar and Riley said. Cairo nodded in agreement.

"Jazzy that was insane!" Cindy said, hugging Jazmine. She was about to go back onto the dance floor until Huey stopped her. She turned around and looked away from his intense gaze.

"Hey, um, you did really good." Huey said.

Jazmine smiled. "Thanks."

"And I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Come on." Huey took Jazmine's hand and they walked outside of the club and walked down the sidewalk.

"Jazmine, it is our last year. You're right, but we can't be friends."

The mulatto snatched her hand away, completely pissed off.

"What the hell, Huey? Why can't we be friends? I haven't done anything to you! You know what forget it? I just can't stand you Huey Free-" Her words were caught off with a pair of lips that smashed onto hers. Jazmine couldn't believe what was happening to her until she felt Huey wrap his arms around her waist securely and pulled her closer. She gasped at the sudden action and Huey took that as a chance to shove his tongue and perform a nice little tongue tango. Jazmine moaned and locked her fingers in Huey's afro. Soon after, Jazmine pulled away, dazed, confused, and even more in love with the revolutionary.

"W-What was that for, Huey?"

"Jazmine, we can't be friends. Not when I wanna be so much more than, and so do you..."

"Huey..."

"Jazmine...I love you."

"I...I love you too, Huey!" Jazmine yelled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, let's go back to the club before the say some stupid shit." Huey said as he rolled his eyes. Jazmine giggled and kissed his cheek. Little did both of them know, the entire was watching from the door.

"Yes! Get it Jazzy!" Cindy whispered as Riley kissed her neck.

Angie and Olivia giggled. "It was bound to happen."

"Damn nigga! Get it in, Huey!" Cairo cheered. Caesar did the same.

Huey caught eye of them and sighed. "Jaz, you wanna go somewhere else?"

"Anywhere, if it's with you, Huey Freeman." She said before kissing his lips one more time. _And that's the truth..._

_

* * *

_**So yeah, that's my HueyxJazmine fic. The song is called The Truth by India Aire**

**I love tht song! Please R&R! Please and Thank you  
**


End file.
